This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides flow energy dissipation for downhole injection flow control devices.
A flow control device (e.g., valves, chokes, etc.) can be used to regulate flow of an injected fluid in well operations, such as steam injection, water injection, gas injection, etc. Unfortunately, the injected fluid can be erosive to the flow control device and any liner, casing or other wellbore lining which surrounds the flow control device.
In the past, a deflector has been used to redirect the injected fluid (which exits the flow control device in a radial direction), so that it flows in a longitudinal direction relative to the wellbore lining. Unfortunately, although this provides some protection to the wellbore lining, it contains the injected fluid flow adjacent to the flow control device, thereby causing erosion of the flow control device.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of protecting downhole flow control devices and wellbore linings from erosive flow.